New Addition
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: It's another Friday night with four boys of four years old. A thunder storm brings another addition to the home of the Mitchells.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Big Time Rush. **The storm had hit suddenly, without any warning.

It was Friday night and it was the Mitchell's turn to have the sleepover. The boys had been down in the basement, which had been unofficially claimed as there hide out and

Mrs. Mitchell had been in the kitchen making dinner, when the first clap of thunder had sounded. Mr. Mitchell was still at work and was going to be home in another half an hour.

Logan had been the first one to hear it and had alerted the other to it by running upstairs screaming to his mom.

"Logan, sweetie. Please calm down it's probably just a storm in the distance, nothing to worry about." That's what she had said hoping to calm the frantic boy. He had listened and gone back down to the basement with his friends.

Another hour later and Logan was hiding under the table with Carlos, James, and Kendall sitting right beside him. His father was the only one that could get Logan out from under the table. For almost an hour, Mrs. Mitchell had been trying to get Logan to come out from under the table.

Suddenly the power went out and there was a banging at the door. Mrs. Mitchell ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the many flashlights on the counter before rushing to the door, only to find Mr. Mitchell soaking wet.

"Hey honey. Where's Logie?" Whenever Logan's dad came home from work, he was usually greeted with a loud scream and a big hug.

"Take a guess. You're the only one that is able to drag him out from under the table, especially during storms like this." With that, she gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen to light some candles and hand out flashlights.

After quickly shedding his raincoat and trading in his good shoes for an old pair of slippers, Mr. Mitchell carefully made his way into the dining room. When you had four three year olds in the house almost every other weekend, it was not going to be super clean, though Mama Mitchell had somehow been able to keep it decent so if anyone randomly showed up it wouldn't be too bad.

"Logan? What are you doing under there buddy." All the boys' eyes shined bright in the darkness as they looked up at Mr. Mitchell.

"DADDY!" Logan tackled his father to the floor, the other three boys quickly following the lead, only to be tickled un-mercifully.

"John be careful with them. You're right by the table. We don't need another accident, especially in this weather." Mrs. Mitchell said as she came into the room to see what they were doing. Mr. Mitchell stopped tickling the boys only to start a poke war. With a roll of her eyes Mama Mitchell went back into the kitchen were light flickered thanks to the many candles spaced across the counter.

"Oh. Boys, dinners done." Somehow, Mrs. Mitchell had forgotten about the lasagna in the oven and only just remembered. Thankfully, the storm had turned off her stove so that it had not over cooked.

"YES!" Carlos was one of Mrs. Mitchell's cooking biggest fans. His favorite just so happened to be lasagna, so he was the first one to be seated waiting impatiently for dinner. Kendall was next, sitting next to Carlos with James crawling up into the seat on the other side of Carlos. Logan sat beside his dad. There was only one other seat and that was beside Logan, for his mom.

Mrs. Mitchell came out with a few candles and placed them on the table before going back into the kitchen to bring out dinner. "Dig in boys, there is plenty to go around."Before anyone could blink, Carlos had his food on his plate and was talking a mile a minute with his mouth full.

"Carlos, sweetie, you know the rules. Please don't talk with your mouth full." Mrs.

Mitchell asked as she went to sit down, but before she was able to put anything on her plate the doorbell rang. "Sweetie could you get that?" She asked as she looked at her husband, who nodded and got out of his seat to go answer the door.

Only no one was there. The only thing he could see was the rain.

Then the lighting lit up the sky and the thunder boomed making the house shake. After it finally quieted down, he heard crying. Looking down he saw a baby, wrapped up in a thick blanket with a stuffed Lamb held tightly in its grip as tears ran down its face.

He looked around once more before lifting up the child, who quieted as it felt the body heat of another human and clung to his shirt. He closed the door with his foot before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. "Joanna! Can you come here please?"

"Just a second." He heard the legs of the chair scrap as she pushed back her chair and he voice as she asked the boys to make sure Carlos did not do anything crazy with any of the utensils.

"What's the matter honey?" She asked as she came into the dark living room, not being able to see what was in her husband's arms.

"Umm...I...Someone..." He had no idea how he was going to tell his wife that someone had left a child at their doorstep. He took a deep breath before asking her to sit beside him, "Look what I found outside our door." That was the only thing he could think of saying before he handed the bundle to his wife who immediately went into mother mode at the feel of a child in her arms.

"Someone left a baby on our doorstep in the middle of this storm? No wonder why it is soaked. We have some formula left from when Logan was little, can you make a bottle. I'm going to be upstairs." Before he was able to answer, she was heading up the stairs where she took all the clothes off the baby and found out it was a girl. As she was unwrapping the baby girl from the blanket she found an envelope that she set on the bedside table to open later.

She wrapped the baby girl in a towel and laid her down on their bed so she could pull out the tub that was filled with all of Logan's baby's clothes. She finally found a good pair of fuzzy pajamas and a thing of diapers that was crushed into the corner. She had planned to getting rid of all of that stuff in the garage sale they were planning on having that Sunday.

John finally brought up the formula and Joanna handed the baby off to him so she could try to salvage the papers in the envelope.

A yell stopped her in her tracks "CARLOS! Put the knife down! Mommy won't like it if someone gets hurt!" She glanced at her husband who was feeding the hungry little girl, he gave her a nod and she was off to save someone from getting hurt.

She came down to Carlos sitting in Mr. Mitchell's seat with his knife in his hands. Why he had gotten a knife, she did not know, but she would have to question him about it later.

"Carlos! Why have I told you about playing with knifes?" She took the knife out of his hand and gave him a stern look as he recited what the parents had told him multiple times, "They are dangerous and are not toys. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know how they worked." There was a gleam in his eye that he got every time he was curious about something.

"That is something you can learn when you get older, for now you ask if you need help cutting something, okay?"

"Okay Mama Mitchell. I'm done though. Can I have dessert?" Suddenly all the boys were in frenzy about dessert, which was Mrs. Mitchell's famous brownies. Sometimes she would put ice cream on top of it with a little bit of hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles.

With a sigh, she agreed, as long as it kept the boys busy for another couple of minutes then okay. She quickly put the deserts together and placed them on the table before heading back upstairs to help her husband.

"How are you holding up?" She peeked into the room before coming all the way into the room to see her husband sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with what the baby who looked like she was asleep.

"I think she fell asleep. What are we going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure. I am hoping that I'll be able to see what all this says. It was pretty wet."

Joanna lifted up the envelope that was still wet. She took the papers out of the envelope and laid them out on the bedside table. "I'll have to read them in the morning. That way they are drier so I can pick them up without them falling apart. That and it's too dark to really make any of the words out."

"Where are we going to put her?" John asked.

"Don't we have the play pen down in the basement? I don't remember getting rid of it."

"Can you go down and check, I'll stay up here with her."

Joanna grabbed the flashlight that was on the nightstand and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the corner was the door to the basement, which was rarely opened.

Luckily, there was not much in down there and so the playpen was easy to find.

She grabbed it and went back up the stair only to find the four boys at the top. "Mommy? Why do you have the jail?" That's what Logan had named the playpen after being put in it as punishment.

Thinking of no reason to lie to her son she told the truth. "We need it for someone. Why don't you guys come upstairs and meet her."

"Okay!" The boys practically raced up the stairs, Mrs. Mitchell had just enough time to tell them to be quiet before entering the room.

After dragging the pen all the way into the room she went over to her husband who was crowded by four boys, eager to see the same bundle in his arms.

"Can you four boys help me? I need someone strong to help set up the jail." She smiled as they all raced over to help, James and Carlos starting a small argument over who was stronger along the way, before standing in front of Mrs. Mitchell to wait for instructions.

After a while they finally had the playpen set up in the corner. They had placed a sheet on the bottom, tucking the corners underneath the mat. Mrs. Mitchell had gotten one of Logan's old blankets from under the bed. The small girl was now quietly sleeping on the bottom as the four boys stood on their tippy toes to get a look over the edge of the pen.

Mr. Mitchell squinted at his watch before finally making out the time. He picked up Logan and threw him in the air before placing him on his hip and looking at the other three boys "Come on guys, bedtime."

"Really? Can't we stay up a little bit longer?" Carlos looked up at Mr. Mitchell with pleading eyes.

"We were planning on going to the ice-rink tomorrow. The local team has practice, you don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it do you?" The boys had a weird fascination with hockey, which was fuelled by Mr. Knight who was the only parent that actually watched it. Sometimes he would invite the other three husbands over for a game, but they would only go because of the free pizza.

"I guess not." Carlos grabbed onto Mr. Mitchell's offered hand and walked out of the room sulking.

"WAIT! We forgot to give mommy night kisses." Logan squirmed out of his father's grasp and ran over to his mother, jumping into her open arms, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Night night, mommy!" Content with his actions Logan gave his mom one last hug before running back over to his father, who scooped him back up.

The other three boys followed his actions. They did the same thing with all the parents, considering they basically had four sets of parents and treated each with love, though none could match the love they gave their actual parents, but it was close.

Soon it was only Mrs. Mitchell and they baby girl left in the room. Mr. Mitchell had the fun task of putting all four boys to bed and making sure they fell asleep, which wouldn't be for a while.

Reflecting the day's event, Mrs. Mitchell was suddenly tired. She laid her head down on the pillow planning to only rest until her husband returned, but her body had other ideas and soon she was off into the land of sleep.

**A/N:**** This randomly came to me in the middle of a storm one night. Of course I write down everything I think of and so here we have yet another multi-chapter story. There will in no way be any romance. I don't like romance and can't write romance to save my life. This is short I know, but it's all I really had, short, sweet, and to the point. **

**This won't have much of a plot, but will probably be short little one-shots, based on what you reviewers want to see. Basically them growing up with each other and stuff. Just leave me a review and an idea for a one-shot with these guys and I will most likely type it up. **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
